Jayfeather and the Four Shecats
by Spottedpelt43
Summary: Jayfeather gets a prophecy from Starclan saying he will fall in love. But there are four she-cats that like him. Which one does he love? Rated T just in case.  I may end up dropping this story ... so don't get your hopes up
1. The Prophecy

**Chapter 1:**

"Wake up, Jayfeather! It's half moon! You're going to be late to the Moonpool!" Leafpool's voice woke Jayfeather up from his sleep.

"Why are you awake, Leafpool? Aren't you supposed to be asleep with the other warriors?"

"Well, I'm sitting vigil tonight. But, umm, well, have a good time, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Jayfeather felt guilty that Leafpool was unhappy. He knew why. She used to be a medicine cat. Then she had kits which is what a medicine cat is not allowed to do. Then she lied about them and told the clan they were her sister, Squirrelflight's.

Jayfeather was one of those kits. Along with his brother, Lionblaze, and his sister, Hollyleaf, who was dead.

Thinking about all of this made Jayfeather's guilt fade away like mist. Then it came right back again.

Jayfeather knew he should forgive her. But he didn't want to. As far as he was concerned, she was a traitor.

Before he knew it, he was at the Moonpool. Nodding a greeting to the other medicine cats, he bent down and lapped up some water.

He woke up again and had the usual sensation of being able to see. Then he saw Yellowfang.

"Greetings," she said.

"Hello, Yellowfang. Do you have something to tell me?"

Actually, Jayfeather, I have something to ask and to tell."

Confused, Jayfeather started to walk side by side with the old she-cat.

"Jayfeather, I want to ask you to forgive Leafpool," Yellowfang started.

"What? But she lied about me, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf! And now Hollyleaf is dead."

Jayfeather, Hollyleaf is _not _dead. She has found another cat that will guide her. Anyway, Jayfeather, you have to forgive Leafpool!"

"No! She's a traitor!"

"It was not a question, Jayfeather. You _have _to forgive her!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Jayfeather, if you do not forgive Leafpool, life will be as hard for you in the future as it is now for Leafpool."

"Why?"

"Well, I have a prophecy for you."

"And might I ask what is the prophecy?"

"Love is stronger than any force. You, Jayfeather will fall in love in the next twenty-four hours! If you do not forgive Leafpool in the next twenty-four hours, you will not only fall in love, but three cats will fall in love with you, not counting the one that you will fall for. Now to some toms, that may be like a huge gift. But I know you Jayfeather, I know that you laugh at love, so I suggest you forgive Leafpool! You will be given three chances to forgive her."

And with that the scene dissolved and Jayfeather was blind again.

What? Three she-cats will fall for _me?_ _I _will fall in love with a _fourth _she-cat? Yellowfang must have become mouse-brained up there in Starclan. Just forget that prophecy, Jayfeather, he told himself. It's all a load of fox dung.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Jayfeather whipped around to feel Willowshine's eyes on him.

"What do you want, Willowshine?" Jayfeather mumbled.

"Nothing, Jayfeather. Just, all those moons ago, when we first met, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I mean, I'd rather be friends, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Seriously, Jayfeather, I want to be friends."

"Okay. Hi. My name is Jayfeather. What's yours?" Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"If you don't want to be friends, Jayfeather, you can just say so."

"Okay, Willowshine. We are officially friends. Happy?"

"Come on, you two! Catch up!" Littlecloud's voice came from below.

Just then did Jayfeather realize that they were far behind. Running, Jayfeather's and Willowshine's fur brushed, sending sparks through Jayfeather.

Later on, as Jayfeather walked through the forest back to camp, he thought about why he had felt sparks when he and Willowshine touched. He had no idea except for the fact that he had liked it.

It's nothing, he told himself, nothing.

When he got back to camp, he saw that Leafpool was still sitting vigil. That's when he remembered what Yellowfang had said. Forget it, he told himself. She doesn't deserve to be forgiven.

And with that, he went to his den and fell asleep.

**Hi! It's me! Dappleflower! Are you enjoying the story so far? Please, review and review and review! Did I mention to review? I don't know. Well, I'll say it again, REVIEW! **

**Pwease? Pwetty Pwease? : )**


	2. Crash!

**Chapter 2:**

"Hi!"

Jayfeather woke up to Cinderheart's voice. She could be so annoying!

"What do you want, Cinderheart? Do you have a bruise?"

"No, I mean yes," she said hastily. "I mean, maybe you could stroke, I mean sniff, my pelt for a scrape."

What was with her today? She was acting even stranger than usual. Maybe a squirrel hit her on the head with one of it's acorns. Then it occurred to him.

Yellowfang said that three she-cats would fall in love with him! Oh no, Cinderheart must be one of them! Wait, if Yellowfang was right about that, then maybe she was right about forgiving Leafpool!

No, that can't be right. Cinderheart is just acting strangely like she usually is. Forget about it, he told himself. You have a patient.

"Cinderheart, you don't have any bruises or scrapes or a sickness."

"What? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes, Cinderheart, I'm a medicine cat. I know that if you had a bruise, you're movements would be full of pain. If you had a scrape, I would smell blood. And if you had a sickness, I would scent the fever."

"Oh, okay. I'll be going then."

After she had left, Jayfeather decided to stretch his legs. But the second he stepped outside the medicine den, he was greeted by Leafpool.

"Hello Jayfeather," her voice was unhappy.

"Hello, Leafpool."

He started to walk away when Leafpool's tail stopped him.

"Jayfeather, please, forgive me. I know what I did was wrong. I have suffered by being made a warrior, but, Jayfeather, nothing makes me suffer other than having you and Lionblaze hate me. Please, Jayfeather, please forgive me."

Crash!

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! If I can get the lucky number 7 review, then I will post the next chapter! : ) **


	3. Fight Part 1

**Chapter 3:**

Crash!

Jayfeather looked up to see Shadowclan running through the covering of brambles.

"Attack!" he heard someone yowl.

The fighting broke out when he saw two Shadowclan warriors running toward the nursery. He was about to go and head them off when he saw Brackenfur and Dustpelt run headfirst into them and knocked the warriors off balance.

Then before the war had hardly started, Shadowclan ran back into the woods.

Jayfeather started to treat the wounded when Firestar came over to him.

"Jayfeather, I think we may need to cure them fast."

"Why? Shadowclan is gone."

"But they went to Windclan territory. I have a feeling that Windclan and Shadowclan are going to join ranks against us. Jayfeather, I am going to send some warriors to Riverclan to ask for help."

"Very well, Firestar. It looks like Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw don't have that many wounds, just a few scrapes."

"Yes, I think you're right."

And with that Firestar went to talk to the four cats. Then the four cats set off towards Windclan. They would have to go through their territory to get to Riverclan.

Jayfeather closed his blind eyes and let his senses zoom out into the forest. His senses followed his clan mates until they were out of the forest and went into Windclan territory.

**Sorry about the shortness. I will post the next chapter soon. **

**But, right now I am going to my family reunion. So, I will post the next chapter in three days! : ) **


	4. Fight Part 2

**I'm back! And here is the next chapter!**

**By the way, I don't own warriors. If I did, medicine cats would be allowed to have mates.**

**Chapter 4:**

"We're back!"

Jayfeather turned to scent Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw with Riverclan behind them.

Good thing, he thought, because Shadowclan and Windclan burst through the brambles right behind them. Jayfeather could feel their surprise at seeing Riverclan there, too.

But, that didn't last long. The fight had started. Everywhere Jayfeather turned he scented cats fighting. He decided to guard the medicine den with Leafpool beside him.

She didn't say anything else about what had passed between them earlier, but Jayfeather knew that she was thinking about it. So was he.

Should I forgive her, he asked himself. Maybe…

He didn't have time to finish his thought because he scented Russetfur from Shadowclan and Ashfoot from Windclan were charging straight toward them.

Ashfoot jumped on his back while Russetfur attacked Leafpool.

"Little blind Jayfeather," he heard Ashfoot tease in his ear. "This should be easy."

That made Jayfeather mad.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't give you a few wounds to remember me by," he hissed in reply.

He rolled over and when she let go, he jumped on her and gave a her a nasty bite on the shoulder. After that she struggled out of his grasp and ran away limping.

Jayfeather knew he never could have brought himself to kill her. She was a deputy and his grandmother. His father was Crowfeather of Windclan and Crowfeather's mother was Ashfoot.

But he didn't have much time to think about it because he smelled three warriors running toward the nursery. And the problem was that only two warriors were guarding it.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him he outran the enemy warriors and stopped just in front of them making them come to a halt. There moment's hesitation was all he needed.

He attacked the middle warrior while his two clan mates attacked the other two.

He did the same thing he did to Ashfoot. He allowed the warrior to jump on him then he rolled over and gave him a nasty bite on the shoulder.

And then before Jayfeather knew it, Windclan and Shadowclan had run back to their own territories leaving Riverclan and Thunderclan to treat their wounded.

"Hi, Jayfeather!" a voice behind him said.

**Sorry about the second Cliffhanger! I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Have fun! : )**


	5. Crazy Shecats

**Chapter 5:**

"Hi, Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather scented Willowshine. He turned around and said,

"Hello, Willowshine. Now, I believe we have some work to do."

"Okay. Well, show me where you keep your herbs and we can see if we can cure all of these cats."

As Jayfeather led her to the medicine den he smelled cats all around him. Some were bleeding, some were with wounded clan mates trying to do something to help.

When he stepped into the medicine den, he smelled Leafpool and Mothwing, the other Riverclan medicine cat.

"Greetings, Jayfeather. There you are Willowshine," Mothwing greeted them.

"Greeting, Mothwing," Jayfeather replied. "Hello, Leafpool. I thought you would be with the other warriors."

"Well, Jayfeather, there are many cats wounded out there. I figured that you would need some extra help."

Jayfeather didn't have time to reply because right then Hazeltail walked in.

"Hi everyone," she said. "Hi Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather could feel her blush when he looked at her with his blind eyes.

Great, he thought, Hazeltail has been spending too much time with Cinderheart.

But little did Jayfeather know that things were about to get even more crazy. And it all starts with Hazeltail asking,

"So, Jayfeather, do you need some more help?"

"No!" Willowshine said rather fiercely, "I mean, no. Jayfeather has all the help he needs. So you can go back with everyone else."

And with that Hazeltail left. Jayfeather could feel her surprise at Willowshine's fierceness. He was a bit surprised himself.

It's nothing, he told himself, Willowshine's just telling her the truth. I do believe that four medicine cats are enough.

So, all four of the medicine cats walked out fully stocked with herbs.

Jayfeather could feel Hazeltail's, Cinderheart's, and Willowshine's gaze on him.

She-cats, he thought, they're all crazy.

**So, what do you think? Please Review! **

**Yep, poor Jayfeather. Three she-cats like him. **

**Who will be the fourth? Let's see. : )**


	6. Kits!

**Chapter 6:**

A day had passed since the war. Everyone was gathering brambles for the new barrier since Shadowclan and Windclan had destroyed it.

The medicine den had 5 wounded warriors in it. Rosepetel had two nasty bites, Foxleap had a long scratch down the side of his body, Spiderleg had a gash in his belly, and Cloutail and Dustpelt each had their share of wounds.

As he was treating the wounds, Lionblaze ran into the den, out of breath.

"Jayfeather! Icecloud is h-having h-her, o-our k-kits! Come quickly!"

Jayfeather followed Lionblaze out of the den and into the nursery carrying some herbs. Jayfeather heard Icecloud in the corner breathing hard.

"Lionblaze, I think you will need to stay out of the nursery until she has the kits."

"But-"

Lionblaze was unable to finish his sentence when Daisy told him,

"Jayfeather is right. How about you go hunting so you can bring Icecloud a mouse or something."

Lionblaze agreed and went out of the nursery. Turning back to his patient, Jayfeather told her,

"Icecloud, I'm going to need you to push. Then you can rest for a bit."

Doing as she was told, she pushed and a little bundle fell onto the moss. Quickly Jayfeather nipped the kitting sack and started to lick it. After a bit, the kit started to breathe.

Then Icecloud pushed again. And Jayfeather did the same as he had done with the other kit.

It went on like this until Icecloud had four kits beside her.

Jayfeather went outside of the nursery and let his senses zoom around the camp. Then he smelled Lionblaze.

Walking over to him he told him,

"Congratulations. You are the father of two she-cats and two toms."

"May I see her?"

"Of course. Come on."

Jayfeather led Lionblaze into the nursery to see his kits.

"Tell me Lionblaze. What color are my new nieces and nephews?"

"Well, the biggest tom is a ginger, like me, and the smaller tom is a grey tabby, like you. The bigger she-cat is white, like Icecloud, and the smallest she-cat is a… oh Jayfeather!"

"What?"

"The smaller she-cat looks exactly like …"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! I will post the next chapter tomorrow! : ) **


	7. I can see!

**Chapter 7:**

"The smallest she-cat looks exactly like Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze said.

Hollyleaf? Jayfeather wished he could see. More than anything he wanted to see his sister, or even a kit that looked like his sister.

"That's great," he told Lionblaze.

Jayfeather closed his eyes and went back to the medicine den. But when he opened his eyes he could see! Jayfeather looked around the medicine den, seeing it for the first time in real life.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Jayfeather whipped around to see Ferncloud in the entrance. He actually _saw _her. So this is what it's like to see, he thought, it's great.

"Excuse me?" she repeated.

"Can I do anything for you, Ferncloud?"

"No, I just wanted to see if Dustpelt's okay."

"He's fine. Just a few scratches. I _see_ that you have a few scratches on your pelt, too. I'll clean them up for you."

Jayfeather particularly pointed out the word 'see'. He wanted the whole world to know that he was not blind anymore. He wanted to yowl it out to all the clans.

Ferncloud's eyes widened. Then she asked,

"Y-you c-can s-see?"

"Yes." Jayfeather's voice was surprisingly steady. "I can."


	8. Determined Shecats

**Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews! **

**And to 'Autumnshine of Oceanclan' : Jayfeather can see because he wished to Starclan to see. : )**

**Chapter 8:**

After Ferncloud left, Jayfeather decided to talk to Firestar. He waited at the entrance until Firestar called him in.

Walking into the den, Jayfeather looked around. It looks so different than I ever imagined, he thought.

Jayfeather knew that the floor had been sandy. But what he didn't know was that the all of the walls and the ceiling were actually covered in moss.

Then Jayfeather looked at Firestar. He was eating a mouse. And Firestar looked back at him quizzically. It was strange, thought Jayfeather, to actually _see_ emotions. He had always _felt _them.

Clearing his throat, he said,

"Umm, Firestar, I can see."

Firestar was so surprised he choked on his mouse. Then he said,

"What?"

"I told you, I can see."

"Wait, so you can see me?"

Jayfeather was getting annoyed. Firestar kept asking stupid questions.

"Yes, I can see you. This is the third time I've said that!"

"Sorry, it's just so, well, umm, different."

"Well, Firestar, if you would excuse me, I am going to tell Lionblaze."

"O-okay."

As Jayfeather left he couldn't help but laugh to himself when he saw the puzzled expression on Firestar's face.

When he was outside the den, he looked around for Lionblaze. Then he saw him. He was heading towards the nursery with a squirrel in his mouth.

But things wouldn't be as easy as just running over to Lionblaze because Hazeltail and Cinderheart were in camp. At the same time!

Jayfeather found this out while trying his best to get to Lionblaze. But she-cats are determined.

Hazeltail stopped in front of Jayfeather. Apparently she had been hoping that he would run into her. But Jayfeather was smarter than that. He could see, now.

Then Cinderheart slid to a stop just beside him and tried to twine her tail with his. That made Hazeltail jealous.

So she started to pace around him until she came to a stop in front of him almost in the exact same spot except closer. Hazeltail did this a few times until she had moved so close that she and Jayfeather were almost touching noses which made Cinderheart angry.

Finally Jayfeather got up and went into the nursery where he found Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze," he said. "I have to tell you something."

"Jayfeather, I already know. You can see."

"Wait. How'd you-"

"Ferncloud told me,"

"So, now that you can see, do you want to see you nieces and nephews?"

"Of course."

Jayfeather walked into the nursery. He looked around until his eyes found a two blue eyes exactly like his. Looking closer, he saw that it was the little gray tom that looked like him.

Then he saw the others. His eyes passed over the miniature Lionblaze and the miniature Icecloud until he found what he was looking for. The cat that he had wished to see.

The cat that looked exactly like his lost sister, Hollyleaf.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	9. Sun, Moon, Day, and Night

**Chapter 9:**

Jayfeather couldn't stop looking at the kit. She was so perfect, he thought, so much like Hollyleaf.

"We have already named them," Lionblaze's voice came from behind him.

"What are their names?"

"We named the ginger tom Sunkit, the gray tom Moonkit, the white she-cat Daykit, and the black she-cat will be named Nightkit."

"Those are wonderful names."

"Yeah, we were going to name the black she-cat Hollykit after Hollyleaf, but something was telling me to name her Nightkit. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird."

Jayfeather walked out of the nursery to run headfirst into none other than Hazeltail. Great, he thought to himself, just what I need. More crazy she-cats.

"Hi Jayfeather!"

"Hi Hazeltail," said Jayfeather sarcastically.

Hazeltail ignored this.

"So, Jayfeather, Firestar announced to us that you could see now."

"Yes, I can see."

"Wow! That's so, wonderful!"

"Yes it is."

Jayfeather tried to get past her back to the medicine den but Hazeltail stopped him.

"So, Jayfeather, do you want to go hunting."

Jayfeather was about to say 'no' when Dustpelt came limping up to him.

"Jayfeather, I think you may need to put some more stuff on my wound."

Jayfeather never thought that he would be grateful to Dustpelt. He followed Dustpelt to the medicine den without looking back at Hazeltail.

He didn't need to. Just because he could see now, didn't mean he had lost his good hearing and smelling. He could still feel her disappointment even when he was in the medicine den.

**So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. : ) **

**Sorry about the shortness, by the way. I will try to make the next chapter longer! : )**


	10. Rose

Chapter 10:

**Jayfeather woke up the next day to the sound of moaning outside the den. He went outside to see Rosepetel standing in front of him.**

"**May I help you?" he asked.**

"**Actually, I have a hurt paw."**

**Sure enough, when Rosepetel lifted her paw, he saw a thorn wedged deep in it.**

"**Come inside," he told her.**

**When they were in the medicine den, Jayfeather tried to pull the thorn out. He pulled and pulled until he finally sat up and said,**

"**Rosepetel, the thorn is in there very deep. When I pull it out, it's going to hurt."**

**Rosepetel nodded. So he tried to pull it out again. Wow, he thought, it's wedged in there so deep it's almost like she put it there on purpose.**

**Then, it struck him like a lightning bolt. What if she **_**did**_** put it there on purpose? Great, he thought, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Rosepetel, and Willowshine must know something I don't.**

**Then a little voice at the back of his head said, Jayfeather, I think they love you. **

**Yeah right, a stronger voice answered back, Yellowfang is a mouse-brain. Don't listen to her.**

**But even as the strange voices battled in his head, a third voice said, Yellowfang has a point. Forgive Leafpool.**

**Jayfeather decided to ignore all of his voices. Little did he know that it would change his life drastically.**

**Thinking of all of this, he hardly noticed when the thorn finally came out making blood splatter everywhere. Quickly Jayfeather gathered some cobwebs and made a poultice.**

**Then he smeared the poultice over the wound and wrapped the cobweb around it.**

"**There, that should do it. You should probably try not to use that paw too much. It might re-open the wound."**

**After that Rosepetel left, limping slightly, with a strange look on her face. Jayfeather knew in the back of his mind that she would probably be back for some strange new reason.**

**Raise your hand if you knew that the fourth cat would be Rosepetel.**

**Or is it? *grins mischievously***


	11. Walk

**Chapter 11:**

Jayfeather decided to take a walk down to the lake. But as he walked across the camp Cinderheart called out to him,

"Hi, Jayfeather! Do you want to go hunting?"

"Umm, actually, I was going to go for a walk."

"Okay, I'll come with you!"

Jayfeather groaned. He had hoped to walk and try to clear his head, but knowing Cinderheart, he knew that it wouldn't be possible. If anything, his mind would probably gain more unnecessary information.

Jayfeather walked out of the camp without checking to see if Cinderheart was coming. He didn't need to. He could hear trampling along behind him.

Then the trampling got softer and softer until Jayfeather couldn't hear it anymore. Turning around Jayfeather also saw that he couldn't see her anywhere.

Jayfeather decided to cast his senses out to see if he could figure out where she was. Then he noticed a small rustle in the bushes. A few seconds later a furry gray bundle jumped out of the bushes.

Jayfeather dodged it quickly making it land right in the spot he had been standing at. Cinderheart quickly got up licking her paw as she did so.

"So," she said. "What do you want to do?"

"Walk. That happens to be why this is called a 'walk'," Jayfeather mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, okay."

Later on, Jayfeather and Cinderheart walked through the entrance. As they crossed the camp, Jayfeather noticed Hazeltail glaring at Cinderheart. Only then did he notice that his and Cinderheart's tail were entwined. He quickly untwined his tail from hers.

"Cinderheart, I'm going back to the medicine den."

"Oh, okay. Bye, Jayfeather. I had fun today."

As Jayfeather made his way back to the medicine den, he decided to pick up a squirrel or something from the fresh-kill pile.

But as he made his way over there, Hazeltail ran over.

"Hi, Jayfeather. Do you want to share a squirrel?"

"Umm."

Jayfeather didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He was hungry. Just as he started to think of a plan, his stomach growled.

"Sounds like you're hungry," Hazeltail said amused. "Follow me."

Reluctantly Jayfeather followed her noticing that now it was Cinderheart that glared.

"Crazy she-cats," he mumbled under his breath.


	12. Windclan Patrol

***Just wanted to say "Thanks!" to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of ya'll!***

**Chapter 12:**

Jayfeather woke up to the sound of scuffling outside his den. He peeked through the lichen to see Hazeltail and Cinderheart silently fighting.

He quickly pulled his head back and sat back down in his nest. After a few minutes, Cinderheart poked her head into his den. Her fur was ruffled and stuck up in clumps.

"Hi Jayfeather! Want to go hunting?"

"Umm, actually, I think that I might need to go pick some herbs. Bye."

And with that, he left before she could reply. Reaching the Windclan border, he was reminded of the previous fight.

As he started to pick some horsetail, he heard a shout.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing?"

Looking up, he saw a Windclan patrol led by Onestar himself! Behind him Jayfeather saw Whitetail and Owlwhisker.

Great, he thought to himself, These are three strong, senior warriors, while I'm just a previously blind medicine cat.

Jayfeather quickly smelled the scent markers to make sure he was still on his own territory. The border was a few inches away, but at least he wasn't on Windclan territory.

"Why are you on our territory?" Onestar asked.

"Your territory? It just so happens that I am in _Thunderclan_ territory."

Whitetail and Owlwhisker smiled evil grins while Onestar answered,

"Not for long, Jayfeather. Attack!"

And with that, the worst that could happen came true. Onestar had jumped on top of him, knocking him down, while Whitetail was at her leader's side, ready for a command. Owlwhisker decided to amuse himself while playing with Jayfeather's tail.

"Owlwhisker, what did I tell you?" Onestar said through gritted teeth.

"About what?"

"About how you shouldn't play with your food."

"Oh, right."

Owlwhisker decided to take up position on Onestar's other side.

Then, everything was silent. Even the forest seemed to have fallen in horror at what they knew was about to happen.

Even Jayfeather's attackers knew something wasn't right because Onestar muttered something in Owlwhisker's and Whitetail's ears and they ran off in different directions.

"Well, Jayfeather, are you ready to see Starclan?" Onestar hissed.

"I am. But are you?"

To Jayfeather's delight, Onestar looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jayfeather didn't know an answer to that. He had just thought of something random in the hope of confusing the mangy fleabag on top of him. So he decided to just say something random again.

"Umm, what do you want me to mean?"

"Oh, just shut-up!"

But Jayfeather wasn't done having fun with him yet.

"I'll shut up when you shut up!" he retorted.

"If you won't shut up, then I'll make you!"

And with that, Onestar lunged for Jayfeather's throat. Then Jayfeather felt the weight lifted off of him and saw a brilliant light.

Then the light had dimmed and become a peaceful forest.

"Starclan?"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry!**

**I will tell you one thing, he didn't die. **

**I will post the next chapter so you can see what happens next!**


	13. Starclan

**Chapter 13:**

Jayfeather looked around to see a peaceful forest. After his eyes fully adjusted to the brilliant light, he realized he had been here before.

"Starclan?" he whispered.

"Welcome, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather whipped around to see Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, am I dead?"

"No, Jayfeather. You have just been knocked out. It is not your time to join us. In a while, you shall be going back to Thunderclan."

"Spottedleaf, if Onestar tried to kill me, then shouldn't I be dead?"

"He _tried _Jayfeather. Come with me."

Obediently, Jayfeather followed Spottedleaf. Then she stopped beside a pool of water.

"Look here, Jayfeather. Tell me what you see."

Jayfeather looked down to see Onestar and his two clan mates hissing at…

"Willowshine?"

"Yes, Jayfeather. Willowshine of Riverclan has saved you life."

"But, how can that be? She's from Riverclan. Why is she on Thunderclan territory?"

"Willowshine has a reason to be, unlike Onestar. Plus, she is a medicine cat."

"Well then, what's Onestar's excuse? He attacked a medicine cat when I was on my _own _territory."

"Jayfeather, I have to tell you something."

Confused, he followed Spottedleaf again until they were sitting at what seemed like a border. Then Spottedleaf spoke.

"Jayfeather, Onestar wasn't meant to become a leader."

"What?"

"I mean, Onestar _was _meant to be a leader, but he wasn't meant to act this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Onestar was chosen to be leader so that Windclan and Thunderclan would always be allies."

Jayfeather snorted.

"Well, Spottedleaf, I don't think that's ever going to happen. At least, not at this rate."

"I know. It's just, when Firestar and Onestar were Fireheart and Onewhisker, they were best friends. I mean, not as good as Fireheart and Graystripe, but still…"

"I get it. But, Spottedleaf, could you tell me one more thing?"

"Okay."

"Why can I see now? I mean, like, in real life."

"Because, Jayfeather, you wished to see so that you could see you new nieces and nephews."

"Yes. But I've already seen them now. Why have you not taken it away?"

"Jayfeather, usually we only allowed you to see in visions and dreams. But, since we were able to allow you to see, you have gotten used to it. If we took it away, then you would be worse off then you started."

"Okay," Jayfeather said, still slightly confused.

"Well, I should probably be sending you back to earth now. So, bye Jayfeather."

"Bye."

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather, wake up!"

Jayfeather quickly opened his eyes to see Willowshine standing over him.

Willowshine breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're okay!"

**Yay! Jayfeather isn't dead. **

**Please review and review!**


	14. Willowshine

**~Finally got up to date with this story. : ) Sorry that I kept ya'll waitin'. ; ) ~**

**Chapter 14:**

_Willowshine breathed a sigh of relief._

"_You're okay!"_

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks to you. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Wait, slow down. _I_ saved your life. I … I thought that … I had …"

"What? Were you going to kill me, too?" Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"What? N-no. I was just … just following Onestar … and his … his followers."

"Followers? What do you mean? Isn't everyone in Windclan his followers?"

"Umm … well, actually, no Jayfeather. Not anymore. You see, some of Windclan's warriors don't want to … be Thunderclan's enemies. They would rather be allies, like they used to be."

"And how do you know this?" Jayfeather asked.

"Riverclan met some Windclan cats on the border, and they seemed very friendly. That cat … Gorsetail, was very talkative. He told everything to our warriors."

"Okay, so does that mean they kicked Onestar out? Can they even do that?"

"Well, there's nothing in the warrior code that says you can't. Anyway, now he is not the leader of Windclan. I hear that now, Ashfoot is Ashstar. I guess we will find out who the deputy is at the Gathering."

"Yeah. By the way, why were you following them?"

"Why else? I saw them heading toward your territory, and I wanted to make sure they weren't going to cause any trouble. I'm a medicine cat. Trouble is something that I tend to sense."

"So, Whitetail and Owlwhisker are now his … followers?"

"Yes. They were the only ones who could put up with him, I guess."

To his surprise, Jayfeather found himself laughing along with Willowshine. Suddenly, a gray and white figure stepped out from the bushes behind them.

**~Who do you think it is? **

**Review!**

**I will give a shout out to anyone and everyone who gets it right!**

**(Hint: It is NOT Hazeltail) ~**


	15. Mousewhisker

**~Okay, only two people got it right:**

**Congrats to **

**thundercat29r**

**And**

**Majide Bunny **

**Anyway, here is Jayfeather himself to give us the disclaimer:**

_**Jayfeather – Spottedpelt43 doesn't own warriors. I do!**_

_**Me – Be quiet, Jayfeather! You don't own it either.**_

_**Mousewhisker – So, is this the time where I …**_

_**Me – Shut up! You're going to ruin the whole story!**_

_**Jayfeather – Is this the part where Willowshine and I …**_

_**Me – What did I just say?**_

_**Jayfeather – I don't know! I was dreaming about Hazel-**_

_**Me – SILENCE! *takes a deep breath* You are ruining the story! *turns to audience* Sorry. Jayfeather hasn't been … quite right since we had that talk about him getting together with …**_

_**Jayfeather – Oh now who's ruining the story?**_

_**Me – SILENCE! *turns to audience once more* On with the story!~**_

**Chapter 15:**

_Suddenly a gray and white figure stepped out from the bushes behind them._

Jayfeather jumped up off of the ground.

"May I help you, Mousewhisker?"

"What's _she_ doing here?" Mousewhisker replied in a scathing voice.

"I happen to be able to answer for myself, you know. I happen to be here to report some news to Firestar from Mistystar. Besides, I _am_ a medicine cat. And our clans _are_ allies. What do you think I was doing? Stealing prey?"

"More like stealing herbs," Mousewhisker grumbled.

"Willowshine would never do that!" Jayfeather retorted. "She knows the warrior code."

"Yeah, well I think you're just jealous that I have a mate and you don't!"

Surprised, Jayfeather stepped back. Mousewhisker, equally surprised by what had just come out of his mouth, also stepped back. What was he saying? And more importantly, who was the she-cat he was talking about?

Taking a deep breath, he replied,

"Mousewhisker, you know perfectly well that medicine cats can't have mates. Why would I want one anyway? You have no right to accuse me of being jealous of _you_."

"I … I know, Jayfeather. I'm sorry. It's just, all of my life, Daisy is always saying to me, 'Why can't you be more like your brother Berrynose, with she-cats padding after him?' But now, I have someone. Someone that's not my mother."

"This is all really touching, but I kind of need an escort to your camp. I wouldn't want to break the warrior code." Willowshine interrupted glancing at Mousewhisker.

"O-of course. Umm … Jayfeather, I kind of have to catch up with the hunting patrol. Do you think you could … umm … bring Willowshine to our camp."

"Whatever, Mousewhisker."

**~Yeah, this chapter is shorter than I expected it to be. **

_**Jayfeather – I thought it was good! But I wish me and Cinderheart had-**_

_**Me – Trust me, nobody wants to know what your dreams are about random she-cats.**_

_**Jayfeather – Well … you umm … oh yeah … You don't own Warriors! Ha!**_

_**Me - *gasps* Jayfeather, how could you say something like that? I am going to have a talk with you later!**_

_**Jayfeather – NOOOOO! Wait … is it going to be about Willowshi-**_

_**Me – NO! Now SILENCE!**_

_**Mousewhisker – I was good in this chapter! *grins***_

_**Jayfeather – Who is your mate?**_

_**Me – Don't you dare tell him Mousewhisker!**_

_**Mousewhisker - *grins* *whispers something in Jayfeather's ear***_

_**Jayfeather – WHAT? Why would she ever mate with **__**you**__**?**_

_**Me – Okay! *grins at audience* Whoever can guess who Mousewhisker's mate is gets a shout out! : ) Good luck!**_

_**Jayfeather – You will NEVER guess it! But I will give you a hint-**_

_**Me – STOP! I will give them the hint! Hint: This she-cat was thought to be dead. But in **__**this**__** story, she is alive!**_

_**Mousewhisker – Another hint: She is VERY beautiful! And she has these eyes that-**_

_**Me – No one cares, Mousewhisker! Anyway, I will update ASAP! : )**_


	16. Willowshine's POV

**~a lot of people got it right! : )**

**Congrats to:**

_**Auburnpaw**_

_**Avatar-State craziness**_

_**doctor14force**_

_**Majide Bunny**_

_**thundercat29r**_

_**firestar111**_

_**Starwish10**_

_**mossfire25**_

_**Swanstar**_

_**Roseheart of Shadowclan**_

**CONGRATS TO ALL OF YOU! The answer was HOLLYLEAF!**

**Also, a shout out to**

_**xX Kit Kat Kitten Xx**_

**for the long (and awesome) review!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**GUESS WHAT? This chapter will be the first in a different point of view!**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

_**Hollyleaf - HI! I am FINALLY in this story. I've been waiting forever!**_

_**Mousewhisker - I love you Hollyleaf!**_

_**Hollyleaf – Good to know, Mousewhisker. NOW GET OUT OF MY SPOTLIGHT!**_

_**Jayfeather – Stop being such a diva, Hollyleaf.**_

_**Hollyleaf – Me? A diva? What are you talking about?**_

_**Jayfeather - *rolls eyes* Oh, I don't know. Popcorn. What do you think I am talking about?**_

_**Hollyleaf – Um …. Popcorn?**_

_**Jayfeather - *rolls eyes* I don't envy you, Mousewhisker.**_

_**Mousewhisker - *stops staring at Hollyleaf and looks at Jayfeather* Huh? Sorry, I kind of … um … zoomed out.**_

_**Me: WOULD YOU JUST ALL SHUT UP? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE DISCLAIMER! *voice gets quieter* Now, Willowshine, will you please ignore these juvenile cats and do the disclaimer?**_

_**Willowshine – Sure. Spottedpelt43 doesn't own Warriors.**_

_**Me - Thank you! Now on to the story!**_

**Chapter 16:**

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"Yeah. She's from _Riverclan."_

Willowshine noticed that Jayfeather seemed to be ignoring these questions. Instead, his eyes were searching for something. Willowshine followed his gaze and saw a ledge, smaller than the high walls on each side of the camp.

After a while, Willowshine noticed a flash of light coming from what looked like a hole at the top of that ledge. Looking again, she saw the Thunderclan leader, Firestar.

Willowshine soon felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking around, she saw Jayfeather looking at her with his deep blue eyes. Willowshine felt as if she could stay there forever, looking into his eyes. But she was being ushered away by the gray tom toward Firestar.

"Greeting Willowshine. What can I do for you?"

"Riverclan needs your help, Firestar. Our cats are dying. They are dropping like ticks. Literally."

"Do you know why? I'm afraid we may not be able to give the right kind of help if we don't know what it is that is making your clan mates die."

"A new disease has been spread into Riverclan. We believe it came from the fish. The twolegs released these new kinds of fish into the lake. I think the fish have been tainted by them."

"You could be right," Firestar replied. Turning to Jayfeather, he said, "Go with Willowshine back to Riverclan territory. You may be able to help."

Willowshine wondered why Jayfeather might be able to help. Did he have some special scent or something? Anyway, she wasn't about to complain, because him coming to Riverclan with her meant she would be able to spend more time with him!

As they set off, Willowshine wondered if Jayfeather felt the same way about her as she felt about him. He was so … so wonderful. But he was a medicine cat. Willowshine was a medicine cat, too. They were also in different clans. It was seriously forbidden.

But that didn't stop Willowshine from wondering.

**~ So … this chapter was shorter than I expected. **

**Willowshine – *stares at Jayfeather***

**Jayfeather - *stares back* Why are you staring at me?**

**Willowshine – I LOVE YOU!**

**Jayfeather – Okay.**

**Me – 0_0 umm …. What just happened?**

**Hollyleaf – Well … Willowshine was staring at Jayfeather, so Jayfeather stared back. Then Jayfeather said – **

**Me – I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I AM WONDERING WHY IT HAPPENED! THEY RUINED **_**MY**_** STORY!**

**Hollyleaf – They didn't ruin it. They only destroyed it. Anyway, where is Mousewhisker?**

**Jayfeather – He went hunting with Cinderheart.**

**Hollyleaf – WHAT? Gotta run. Bye! **

**Willowshine – Is she always like this?**

**Jayfeather – Yep.**

**Willowshine – Isn't she your sister?**

**Jayfeather - *looks around* Umm …. No. I have **_**no idea**_** who she is.**

**Hollyleaf - *runs in panting* Hey, Jayfeather, could you –**

**Jayfeather – How do you know my name? STALKER!**

**Hollyleaf – What are you talking about? I am your sist-**

**Jayfeather – RUN AWAY FROM THE STALKER!**

**Me – And that concludes this day's show! *pushes button* *looks at it confused* Why is it still red? *pushes button again* WHY IS IT STILL RED?**

**Jayfeather - *pushes button* It's not red anymore.**

**Willowshine – Oh, Jayfeather, you are soooooo smart!**

**Me – I will update ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Brambleclaw's POV

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I am hoping that this chapter will be longer than the last one.**

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V**

"Brambleclaw! Earth to Brambleclaw!"

"Huh, what?"

Dustpelt rolled his eyes.

"You looked like you had fallen asleep on your paws."

"Oh, sorry. I just … had a lot on my mind. Umm … I'll see you later."

With that, Brambleclaw turned and ran into the warriors den.

"That's okay," mumbled Dustpelt. "I'll just stand here and figure out the dawn patrols myself."

Brambleclaw stepped into the warriors den and looked around at the snoring cats. The sun was only beginning to rise up on the horizon. He had a dream last night that had disturbed him. He was sure it was a sign from Starclan.

**~Flashback~**

_Brambleclaw opened his mouth to taste the air. Squirrel! He quickly spotted the prey nibbling on a nut beside a tree. Quietly, the tabby began to stalk it._

_When Brambleclaw was less than a fox-length away, the squirrel began to transform. Its gray fur turned orange, and it began to grow. The round ears became pointed and its legs became longer. Before Brambleclaw could even blink, before him stood a ginger she-cat with green eyes._

"_W-who are you?"_

_The she-cat didn't answer. In fact, she barely even noticed him. She turned and began to run away through the forest. Brambleclaw followed her and found that he knew this forest. This was Thunderclan's forest. But it wasn't the forest by the lake. It was the old forest._

_Suddenly, Brambleclaw noticed that they were going downhill. Wait, he knew this place. This was their old camp in the ravine. In the clearing, everything was normal. Cats were sharing tongues and walking around. Kits were playing by the nursery._

_Then he caught sight of the ginger she-cat. That's when it hit him! This ginger she-cat was Squirrelflight! But … why was she in his dream? What was Starclan trying to tell him?_

**~End Flashback~**

Brambleclaw couldn't figure out why Squirrelflight, of all cats would be in HIS dream. He still hated her for the whole lying about 'their' kits.

But … Starclan was certainly trying to tell him something.

**Later That Day**

Brambleclaw woke up to find the sunlight dazzling the den. All of the cats were gone and he was the only one left. Realizing his mistake, he jumped up and brushed the moss off his pelt.

Running out of the den, he bumped into none other than Squirrelflight.

"Watch where you're …"

Squirrelflight paused, realizing who it was. She dipped her head and ran out of camp into the forest. Brambleclaw's mind could care less, but his legs disagreed. They carried him out of camp and began to follow Squirrelflight's trail which led straight to the lake.

By the time he reached the tree line, Brambleclaw had regained control of his legs. He looked out at the shore and saw a patch of ginger. He walked closer and realized it was Squirrelflight. But this didn't look like the she-cat that he saw in camp. Instead, her head was bowed and she looked like she was … crying? **(yes, cats cry in this story)**

Before Brambleclaw could take a step closer, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. Both he and Squirrelflight turned around to see Leafpool. But Squirrelflight wasn't looking at Leafpool. In fact, the shock on her face was directed at Brambleclaw.

"W-why did you … follow me? You've never followed me before."

Now it was Brambleclaw's turn to be shocked.

"You come here often?"

"Of course. I come here to … think. To think about you. Sometimes Leafpool will come to … comfort me."

Brambleclaw glanced at Leafpool. She was looking at him, obviously angry about something. He glanced at Squirrelflight. She was angry about something too. That's when he realized that that something they were angry about was him.

There he was, stuck between two angry she-cats, when Squirrelflight burst into tears. Leafpool ran forward to comfort her.

"I can't …" Squirrelflight's voice faltered. "I can't do this anymore. See you in camp and realize that you hate me. I keep hoping it's just a dream, but then I wake up the next day and it happens all over again. I can't keep going on like this."

In that moment, Brambleclaw realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he decided that he hated Squirrelflight.

"It's going to be okay," Brambleclaw said. "It will all be fine."

"You say that, Leafpool, but do you really …"

Squirrelflight stopped, realizing that is wasn't Leafpool who had spoken.

She looked up to see amber eyes staring into hers, but this time they weren't Leafpool's.

**Okay, okay. I know this chapter has nothing to do with Jayfeather, but trust me, I have a plan and this chapter goes along with it. I needed a bit of Squirrelflight/Brambleclaw for the whole story to work.**

**Anyways … READ AND REVIEW!**

**Jayfeather: Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Me: Did you even read the note above?**

**Jayfeather: No. Why?**

**Me: Whatever. By the way, if you read this far, CONGRATS!**


	18. Two Blue Eyes

**Yeah, so sorry for the wait. Anyways … here's the story!**

**To **_**Swiftpath**_**:**

**In the Bramble/Squirrel chapter, I know it's confusing, but it would take too long to explain it, sorry.**

**Chapter 18:**

"How about this one?"

Jayfeather walked into camp and immediately heard Berrynose's annoying voice followed by Poppyfrost's voice.

"I honestly don't care, Berrynose. You choose."

"B-but I _can't_ choose. It's _your_ prey."

Poppyfrost rolled her eyes and walked back into the nursery leaving Berrynose dragging a squirrel, a mouse, and a rabbit behind her.

Jayfeather realized why he had left the camp in the first place: to get away from annoying events like that one. Turning around, he jumped back through the bramble barrier to meet no one but … Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw! Together! Purring! And their tails were twined!

"Ummmm … is there anything I need to know about?"

Brambleclaw jumped five feet in the air.

"Umm … s-sorry. We'll be getting out of your way now. See ya."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Hold it right there. Okay, when you left camp, you two were like, enemies. Now …"

Jayfeather never finished his sentence because at that moment Hazeltail came through the bramble barrier.

"Oh. Well …"

Hazeltail paused looking at Jayfeather, then Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw a smirk on her face.

"I certainly hope I'm not … _disturbing_ anything."

Squirrelflight blushed and walked around Jayfeather and Hazeltail, and into the camp behind them with Brambleclaw close behind.

Hazeltail watched them go, the smirk still on her face. Then she turned to Jayfeather.

"You did a good job getting them back together."

"W-what? No. I didn't. I mean- I mean. No."

Hazeltail's smirk grew even wider.

"Whatever you say."

Jayfeather scowled at her as she ran off to hunt.

"Stupid she-cat." He mumbled and then ran off to the lake leaving behind two blue eyes in the bushes.

**So …**

**I'm pretty sure you can guess who it was.**

**Whoever gets it right gets a shout out!**

**GOOD LUCK!**


	19. Three Figures

**Congrats to:**

_**DeputyDarkscar**_

_**Dawnshine**_

_**Iceshadow911247**_

_**SnakepawxRosepaw4eva**_

_**Tinkerbellstar19**_

**Congrats on getting the cat right!**

**It was CINDERHEART!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Cinderheart's P.O.V.**

Cinderheart stepped out of the bushes.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She cursed.

"How could I not have seen this coming? If I don't act soon, then Jayfeather will fall for some other she-cat! Hazeltail's been mooning over him for a while, too. How could I have not noticed it till now?"

Cinderheart ran to the edge of the forest and saw Jayfeather on the shore of the lake. She looked towards Shadowclan territory and saw … Hazeltail?

So Hazeltail was watching him, too! Cinderheart decided she better put Hazeltail in her place.

Cinderheart walked out towards Jayfeather and sat beside him close enough that their fur was touching.

Jayfeather, realizing who it was, jumped up and walked a few feet away.

But Cinderheart, being Cinderheart, wasn't about to give up.

Cinderheart jumped up and walked over to Jayfeather and when she sat down this time, she decided she should do something for Hazeltail to see. So, she began to twine her tail with his.

Jayfeather looked thoroughly annoyed and hissed under his breath in a warning, which Cinderheart ignored.

Cinderheart persisted. She started to lick his ear, and then traveled down his neck.

"What are you doing?" hissed Jayfeather.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just … being friendly."

Cinderheart gave him an innocent look.

**Jayfeather's P.O.V.**

Jayfeather looked at Cinderheart.

Oh no, he thought. I am _not_ falling for that look. I know what she's up to.

Jayfeather sensed someone looking at them. Closing his eyes and letting his senses search the forest, he realized who it was.

"Hazeltail." He hissed under his breath.

Cinderheart, hearing what he said, backed away.

"How can you like _her_? She's a _kittypet_!"

That's when it hit him! Cinderheart thought that he liked Hazeltail!

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Hold it right there. Who said I liked Hazeltail?"

"Well … no one. But, she's always following you around and you never seem to mind!"

"That's because I didn't know till now!" Jayfeather was quickly losing patience.

"Wait, so you _don't_ like Hazeltail?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Jayfeather snapped. He had had it with stupid she-cats! He turned around, scowled at the place where Hazeltail's eyes were and ran towards the Windclan border.

He ran so fast he hardly knew where he was going. He was only slightly aware of the distance growing smaller between him and the Windclan border. Before he knew it, the land beneath him turned to running water.

He fell into the murky water and choked. He didn't know how to swim! He felt himself slowly falling into the river's clutches.

Suddenly, Jayfeather felt teeth on his scruff! Someone was pulling him to the surface. He felt grass under his body now. He weakly opened his eyes and saw three figures.

**Okay, I think you know what you have to do.**

**Whoever can guess who the three figures are, gets a shout out!**

**Good luck!**


End file.
